


Dance with me Tonight

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dancing, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Day two, love languagesHenry holds a dance at the shelter for valentines day, and Alex tells the kids about love languages.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	Dance with me Tonight

Henry smiled as he sat in the back of the car with Alex, holding his hand. It was just a couple of days before Valentine's day, and Henry had thought a Valentine's day dance at the shelter would be an amazing idea. Alex had also thought it was an amazing idea, having bought an extremely cute dark red shirt with small white hearts all over when Henry had said the plans were in place. Henry had shaken his head, grinning at his boyfriend when he showed him his outfit for the dance. 

“Spiffy,” Henry said, and Alex just looked at him, mouth open like a humpback whale. 

“That’s it, I'm taking it back. You just called my outfit ‘spiffy’” Alex said, in mock annoyance. Henry just rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll be very festive, my love,” Henry said, and Alex couldn’t help but smile at that. He was excited about this, remembering his own elementary school dances when he was younger, and how he always had a blast with the girls. They adored him at that age, he had all the moves, the charm, and the southern gentleman nature his mom and dad had instilled in him at a young age. 

Henry on the other hand had not experienced it, and it had not just been his idea, but one of his staff members who thought the kids who were at the shelter never got to go to dances with their preferred crushes, or whose parents just hadn't allowed them. So, he had his staff go out and get so many red and pink decorations, along with some rainbow ones, and had gotten the staff to decorate the main hall of the shelter top to bottom. Henry had wanted it to be a surprise, not only for himself, but for all the kids, and Alex too. 

By the time they got to the shelter and were led in, Henry gasped as he saw all the decorations. It... it looked like a hallmark store exploded in the shelter, with all the pink and the hearts and the frilly everything. 

“Surprise!” Tanya, his main assistant said, Alex, grinning. He loved every bit of this! 

“Oh my God, this is... you guys did such an excellent job!” He said, grinning as he hugged her, and she laughed. 

“Thank you, Alex. Henry?” She asked and he smiled. 

“The kids are going to love this. Really, you did an amazing job” He said, hugging her, looking around, walking, and talking with the other staffers. Alex helped to finish the setup, getting all the snacks all figured out. He was so happy to help Henry with something he was so passionate about. 

When the kids finally started coming into the hall, he saw that they were just as excited as he was. He immediately went over to a group that he knew, and they grinned, giving him hugs. 

“Hi Alex!” they all said, Alex, giving high fives, sitting, and talking with them, hearing what they were doing in school, asking how they were liking all the things that were happening. 

“Henry is great, he’s so... chill. Like, he doesn’t act like a prince at all” One of the guys, Jesse said and Alex smiled. 

“Between you and me, that’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him,” Alex said, and a bunch of the girls ‘Awwww!’ed at him, Alex chuckling. They started talking about crushes, and how some were nervous about asking, or how dates even worked. 

“Alex, what’s your love language?” Alexis asked, and Alex smiled. He thought for a moment, trying to really think about it. 

“well, I think that I'd say physical touch. And not for what you might think, I know how the minds of youth work” He said, and they all snickered. Alex continued. 

“Physical touch. Sometimes it’s just a simple rub of the shoulders if Henry is working on something in his study. Or if he’s trying to cook dinner, emphasis on trying, I'll hug him from behind, just to be near him. I’m a very hands-on person, and when I touch Henry, it... it helps me tell him how much I love him.” He said softly, and the kids smiled, listening to Alex talk about the different kinds of love languages, and how they are all important. 

“The way you show love to your partner, or even to family or friends, that’s your own language. And when you find someone who understands that, and who accepts you and loves you too, you’ll never want to let them go” he said softly. Finally, he got the kids up, feeling a little teary-eyed as he got them all out on the dance floor, finally finding Henry again, arm gently going around his waist, smiling at him. Henry grinned. 

“Having fun, love?” Henry asked and Alex nodded. 

“Oh yes, loads,” he said, chuckling as they made their way around, talking with all the staff, Henry smiling as he squeezed Alex’s hand. Near the end of the evening, the kids got a dance contest going. Alex was totally in his element, Henry incredibly unsure. 

“Trust me?” he asked, as ‘dance with me tonight’ by Olly Murrs started to play. 

“Always” Henry replied, and Alex grinned. As the song played, they danced, a mix between swing dancing, ballroom, just random dancing Alex had picked up when he was a kid, just having fun with it. Alex grinned, spinning Henry out, Henry spinning back into Alex’s arms, matching the song’s ‘Woo!’, all the staff and kids clapping along to the song. Alex dipped Henry at the end, everyone erupting into applause and cheers as they both panted, Alex, grinning like an absolute idiot. They both gave a little bow, spending time dancing with the kids until the end of the night. 

When they finally made it home that evening, both completely wiped out and exhausted, Henry smiled softly as he laid his head on Alex’s bare chest. 

“I’ve never had a moment’s doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life.” Henry said, quoting Atonement by Ian McEwan, Alex almost not hearing it, how softly Henry spoke. Alex swallowed, taking a breath. 

“After all these years, your words of affirmation still takes my breath away,” He said quietly. And as they lay there, falling asleep together, their love languages matching, just like the soft beats of their in-tune hearts.


End file.
